Talk:Draven/@comment-96.233.50.241-20120604004549
what ever happened to giving champions abilities that were borderline useless to their style of play, such as with old champions like the 80 max lvl base damage on ashes volley, or entirely ap ratios on older ad carries, along with passives that were actually "passive." The past two champions, who just happened to be brothers, got all the goods. Both have passives that deal some pretty good damage (Darius 12 - 36 + 0.4AD magic damage over time that stacks up to five times. Since darius mainly does AD damage, this magic damage makes him exceedingly hard to counter and deals excellent damage.) Hence the nerf. Draven gets a passive that deals 30 + 4 per lvl damage on crits and his q. since hes a carry, hes going to build crit up anyway, and he gets an extra 34 damage at lvl 1 for any skirmish that breaks out. Onto his skills, which like most champions lately have gotten the kind of attention that older champs never and will never get. his q is a next hit that deals his regular damage, can crit, adds his passive dot, deals a percentage of his total attack damage extra, he can refresh the cool down, and, just taking a guess here, since its a next hit, will probably refresh the attack timer. Refresh, refresh, repeat. now compare this to an older champ with a similar skill, sivir's w, which resets attack timer, but only deals an extra 80 damage at rank 5. Yes it bounces 5 times but deals less damage, and Draven only needs to build 94.12 attack damage in order to beat her bonus damage. thats not even a fully stacked blood thirster. plus he can have two going at once. Now ad carries are supossed to be able to be caught through their low movement speed and or long cool downs on escapes. (ie. corki's w, caitlyns e...) but he has a movement speed and attack speed buff that resets if he catches an axe. similar to another newer champ, graves, who also has a fairly spammable escape that also boosts AS. now compare this to old AD carries who had long CD or no escapes, no AS buffs or skill resetting abilities. (the only one that comes to mind is trists jump, but that required a full-on kill.) He has a global (which i would really like to know the speed of) as an AD carry, which scales with bonus AD and can hit twice for a total of 2.2 per bonus ad. campare this to ashe who has a global with a 1.0 Ap ratio (caus ap ashe too stronk) and Ez who has a global with a 1.0 ad ratio but more base damage, but thats only if it hits them once. if it hits twice, it will deal more base damage and have a far higher ratio. Why couldn't this have gotten an ap ratio like you used to give some champs abilities even though you knew that they were never going to build ap. At least you gave varus some ap ratios, caus i would've laughed my ass off if his ulti had an AD ratio...